NS-44 Commissioner
|-|Basic= } |ShowLess = } |Name = NS-44 Commissioner |Image = NS-44 Commissioner.png |Description = The awe-inspiring stopping power of the accurate NS-44 Commissioner revolver can put down even mid-range targets with a few well-placed shots. |Empire = NS |Weapon Type = Pistols |Can Use = Infiltrator/Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 170 |Equip Time = 450 |MaxDamage = 450/8 |MinDamage = 225/42 |Velocity = 450 |Reload Speed = 3s/4s |Ammunition = 6/42 |Hip Accuracy = 1.25/1.75/1.25/1.75/0.4 |Aim Accuracy = 0.2/0.2/0.2/0.2/0.2 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Semi-Auto |Vertical Recoil = 1.8 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.18/0.18 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.4 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 10 |First Shot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799}} |-|Black= |-|Gold= |-|Platinum= |-|AE TR= |-|AE NC= |-|AE VS= The NS-44 Commissioner is the one of most powerful pistols in the game, but also has one of the slowest rates of fire of any pistols. The weapon can kill in three body shots at close range or two headshots. It can also kill infiltrators in one head shot or two body shots at close range. If you fire up to three shots the short reload is initiated, but if you fire four or more the long reload will be initiated. Damage with Range: 450 @ 8 meters 333 @ 25 meters 250 @ 38 meters 225 @ 42 meters NS-357 Underboss or NS-44 Commissioner Both the Underboss and Commissioner are heavy-hitting with a low rate of fire, and cannot be fitted with suppressors. They both kill in 3 shots at close range, but, generally, the Underboss takes one more shot to kill at longer ranges, while the Commissioner still retains its 3 shot kill. The Underboss has a quicker reload, shoots faster, but deals less damage. The other thing with pistols is you generally use them in a panic once you're out of ammo on your main gun, if you're at range, you won't need a pistol as you can take cover more easily, so having a long ranged pistol is a non-plus. With this in mind, the Commissioner serves better when the user will rely on it over their primary weapon, such as an Engineer providing support with the NS-AM7 Archer, as the user can better control their engagement range and take advantage of the Commissioner's strengths. As a backup weapon, such as when getting ambushed while trying to snipe as an Infiltrator, the Underboss will provide a better chance of surviving in close quarters. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NS-44 Commissioner. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Commissioner. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Commissioner. Ribbons Medals History * Game Update Number 7 ** NS-44 Commissioner Released along with NS-357 Underboss * Game Update Number 8 ** The Commissioner and Underboss pistols should now filter properly in the Depot * Performance Update Number 2 ** Commissioner variants should no longer appear in the Certs menus * Patch February 13, 2014 ** Fixed the NS-44P Commissioner (platinum variant) having less ammo than the other Commissioner variants * May 20th, 2014 Patch ** New colored laser sights are now available for black, gold, and default variants * August 5, 2014 Update ** Changed all NS-7 PDW ribbon/medal strings to no longer contain the word "commissioner" in any of them. * August 29, 2014 Update ** Commissioner Reload is missing an asset. Will be fixed in the first full downtime after the patch. * November 12, 2015 Hotfix 2 ** Bugfix - Reload does not play audio * April 5, 2018 Update ** Equip time from 250ms to 450ms Media File:Planetside 2 - NS-44 Commissioner & NS-357 Underboss First Impressions|NS Heavy Pistols Overview (Outdated) References Category:Pistols Category:Infiltrator Category:Light Assault Category:Combat Medic Category:Engineer Category:Heavy Assault